


Waiting is for Manaketes

by Rycalla



Series: The Line of Naga [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Breastfeeding, Cunnilingus, Dragons, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Manaketes, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rycalla/pseuds/Rycalla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Directly follows Gift From Naga, so read that first! Tiki and Say'ri have some alone time together and decide to take advantage of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting is for Manaketes

Fire Emblem is owned by Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.  
Tiki laid on her bed contentedly, nursing her newborn child Marti and just thinking to herself. Sometimes she’d whisper to her daughter in Manakete language but mostly she just stayed quiet and enjoyed the momentary peace. Most of the Shepherds had been dispatched into a battle with Risen, but since she had a young child, Tiki didn’t want to fight for a while. Of course, her child was falling asleep and she had nothing to do. She decided to have a nap herself, just as soon as she put her daughter in the basket the dragon chick liked to sleep in.  
“Lady Tiki? Are you the only one here?” Asked a voice from the doorway. Say’ri was standing there, she had probably been watching for a while. She had always been very fond of Tiki, but in the past year it had escalated. The Manakete and the princess were in love.  
“Hello Say-Say, and yes, I believe so. There is a battle going on, you know. And some of the women decided to take the children out into the village for some reason. I don’t know where the rest of the men went. I don’t understand humans well, and even Nowi isn’t around. She told me she and Henry were going shopping. She’s going to have her child soon and everything. Perhaps Henry should just have Anna supply whatever they need as she’ll do anything for money. I really hope Nowi is okay,” Tiki said. “As for me? I was going to have a nap, but if you would like to come in and talk, I can sleep later.”  
Say’ri came in and sat down on the bed with the Manakete. Tiki sat back down next to her after fixing her dress. “Other than being tired, I hope this day finds you well, Milady,” Say’ri said.  
“Oh yes, quite well. And I have told you before you don’t need to be so formal. Just call me Tiki. Why are you still here? Is there not a more pressing matter? And I’m not tired, merely bored. I am only here because of Marti. If she were any older I would have joined the other women in their outing,” Tiki said.  
“I have nothing better to do. Chrom does not need me right now, and I did not desire to join the other women and all those kids. You should’ve gone anyway, you have not left since returning with the child. You need to get outside sometimes, it’s no good to stay in your nest all the time!”  
Tiki laid back. “I’ll be fine. I just don’t want to let my child out of my sight and she’s asleep now so I can’t take her outside. And I’m not in my nest. That closet smells. Chrom and Rycalla had some of the feathers replaced, but I still smell my blood all over everything. And the chicken feathers smell terrible to begin with, at least I think so. It was comfortable enough to sleep in while I was pregnant, but between those feathers and me having delivered in there, it’s not a nice place and I don’t want Marti in there,” she said.  
“I’m glad you’ve seemed to have recovered. There were several times during the delivery I thought we would lose you,” Say’ri said, laying down next to Tiki and stroking her face. The Manakete’s heart started to beat faster just from the touch.  
“I have fully recovered, yes. I may look delicate and small, but I’m strong. One has to be to get to be as old as me,” Tiki said. “And besides, Naga said she wouldn’t have given me that chick if I couldn’t have handled it. You want to know something? My mother approves of our relationship. She wanted me to bring you along when I left to have my daughter hatch in Naga’s presence. I thought about it, and not many humans have actually witnessed the birth of a Manakete. I just felt I needed to be alone. Marti has no father, just me, I felt that it would be best if just I and Naga were there when she hatched.”  
“Naga has a really twisted sense of humour!” Say’ri snapped. She loved Tiki, but she herself seemed bothered by the attraction. If the Manakete needed her, she’d help without question, but otherwise she didn’t want anyone to know about their relationship. Tiki herself kept trying to tell her it was okay, that nobody important would care that they were both female, that though humans were short-lived compared to Manaketes it could work.  
Tiki looked Say’ri right in the eyes. “Say-Say, don’t be that way. I trust my mother. Yes, she does have a strange sense of humour, Marti proves that, but she isn’t malicious about it and wants me to be happy. She knows us inside and out, or at the very least she knows me like that. She’s the Queen of the Manaketes and she knows all there is to know about me. You make me happy, and I know you practically worship me. Stop kidding yourself, stop second guessing! You can have what you want, and I will be very angry if you deny yourself that! Though I will live for many more millennia, you have a short time and you deserve to be with someone you love. It doesn’t make a difference to me that you’re a woman too. Forget what anyone else would think, you and I are all that matter right now. If you don’t believe me…I will be very sad,” the Manakete said right before she wrapped her arms around Say’ri and pulled her into an intense kiss. Say’ri didn’t pull back for once.  
When they broke away, Say’ri got a better idea. “You know Tiki, we’re alone. And your child is asleep. How often are we going to have a chance like this? You are correct, our time is short, we should enjoy it,” she purred.  
Tiki grinned. She knew what the other woman had in mind. And she was impressed that Say’ri had finally dropped the formalities. “You would lay with me? You don’t want to wait any longer?” She asked, just to make sure.  
“Waiting? Waiting is for teenagers who don’t know what they’re getting into yet. Or better yet, waiting is for two Manaketes who have thousands of years to be together. I know what I want, and you know what you want. You waited before, and you lost him,” Say’ri said.  
“That’s not exactly true. Marth had been engaged to Caeda since before I knew him. I’m just saying you don’t want to wait until we can get married? I spoke to Chrom. He agreed to marry us when we were ready, even though we are both women.”  
“I really wish you hadn’t gone ahead and done that. Still Tiki, we’re not going to have a chance to be alone like this again for a long time. You are correct, I do worship you. I want to worship you properly,” Say’ri said, running a finger across the Manakete’s chest.  
Tiki bit her lip and her long ears drooped. She wasn’t sure about this. She loved the other woman dearly, and it wasn’t as though she hadn’t thought about it. She just wasn’t sure it was a good idea at the time. She wanted to be married. Manaketes were not the most sexual creatures except for the rare times when they were in heat, and she certainly wasn’t. She was a virgin, it was one of Naga’s powers that had gotten her pregnant with her daughter (disturbing as it seemed to talk about when someone would ask about her chick). “I would be no good, I have no experience,” the dragoness said at last.  
“You’re the one who said you wanted us to be together. You’ll do fine, I’m sure,” Say’ri said, massaging Tiki’s impressive breasts.  
“I do want us to be together, I just don’t know about right this minute. I always thought I’d be married first,” Tiki said. Say’ri nuzzled her.  
“Milady…Tiki. I’ve never been with anyone before either. And I want to give myself to you. We can still get married someday soon. I told you, waiting is for two Manaketes, you’re just one,” Say’ri said happily. She was enjoying every bit of her alone time with her dragon.  
“I’m not saying no, I’m just making sure this is what we want. Once we do this, we can’t go back. I never thought I’d end up with someone like you. Not that that’s a bad thing, not at all,” Tiki said.  
“I love you, and I will marry you, but there is something I implore you to think about too. There is still the future of Chon’sin to think about though. I already told you, I can’t make Marti the heiress. She’s a dragon and she’s not mine, my people would not accept her. And as you are a woman, we cannot have children together. What am I going to do about that?” Say’ri asked, backing away a little.  
“Say-Say, I told you, nothing matters but the two of us,” Tiki hissed. Then she softened. “Don’t worry about it. If you want children, maybe there can be a way. We could adopt, maybe. And you must remember there’s a lot of magic in this world. I actually wouldn’t mind becoming pregnant again eventually. It was unpleasant and painful, but it was also quite beautiful. I could ask my mother for help again. Even if they would be half-dragons, I’m sure any child of yours would be accepted as an heir.”  
“I wouldn’t want to impose on Lady Naga, she’s done enough for us. Helping Rycalla defeat Grima; blessing you with the next Divine Dragon; I’m sure the list goes on. She gave me someone to love, can’t forget that,” Say’ri said, pulling Tiki onto her and holding her. She started undoing the ties that held Tiki’s dress to her. “Mm…and I just fixed my dress too,” Tiki purred, though she didn’t mind. She breathed deep, nervous, trying to stay collected.  
Tiki laid still and allowed Say’ri to do with her as she willed. The other woman had one hand down Tiki’s dress, playing with her breasts, the other wrapped around her. “Tiki, just stay calm. You know I’m not going to hurt you,” Say’ri whispered, rubbing Tiki’s back with the hand wrapped around her, tweaking her nipple with the other.  
“Say’ri, don’t! That does hurt, I’m tender! You know I’m lactating and my daughter bites!” Tiki yelped.  
Say’ri let go of the Manakete’s swollen breast. “I’m so sorry Tiki. Could I kiss you and make you feel better?” She asked, pulling the dragon woman’s dress down. “Poor thing, they are all bit up.”  
“Manaketes are born with fangs, and she likes to latch on with them. She draws blood sometimes too. It’s very painful, but I love her and I know she can’t help it,” Tiki said. Say’ri began planting tender kisses on her dark nipples, gently and lovingly. “Tiki knows her Say-Say wouldn’t hurt her on purpose, don’t worry.”  
“You’re talking like a child again,” Say’ri hissed. It bothered her when Tiki did that. The Manakete was three-thousand years old and should act like an adult.  
“I like to do that. It’s a Manakete thing. Nowi does it too, you don’t yell at her,” Tiki said, petting Say’ri.  
“Nowi has an excuse. She practically is a child. Doing it makes me feel like I’m sleeping with a child, even though you have been around for millennia. You have your own child.”  
“Just forget it. It’s not important. Let me up, I’d like to get this dress off,” Tiki said. She sat up and pulled her dress off, leaving her nude save for her panties. She laid back down on top of Say’ri, who traced her back with a finger. “These scars…where did you get them?” The princess asked. Tiki smiled at her and said, “They’re from when I chose to have my wings removed. Don’t you remember how I told you about that?”  
“I still don’t know why you mutilated yourself like that. I wish I had wings. Flying with you would be fun,” Say’ri said. “On another note, I hope you don’t mind what I’m going to ask. Feel free to say no. Would you mind if I…I can’t say it…I’m sorry.” She blushed.  
“Don’t be shy, Say-Say. You can ask whatever you would like. It’s just me,” Tiki said.  
“It’s really embarrassing. I want…I want to…” Say’ri stuttered, “I want to suckle your breasts like Marti,” She finally finished.  
“As long as you don’t bite like she does,” Tiki said.  
Say’ri pulled Tiki closer and took as much of her left breast into her mouth as she could. Tiki closed her eyes and sighed in contentment. Though she was tender, it didn’t hurt, it felt good. Say’ri was gentle, she knew how not to hurt the Manakete. She rubbed the dragon girl’s right breast lightly, as to make Tiki feel better. It hurt Say’ri to see all those bites, but she knew Tiki would endure anything for the sake of her baby.  
Say’ri’s fingers crept down Tiki’s front, stroking, tickling. She reached between the Manakete’s legs and rubbed her clit through her panties. The dragon threw her head back in sheer pleasure. She had never been touched that way, but at this point she didn’t know why not. She was already wet. Say’ri switched to suckle Tiki’s other breast, her fingers still rubbing the Manakete.  
“Say-Say…” Tiki said softly. She kissed Say’ri’s forehead. Say’ri moaned against her and let go after lapping the nipple a few more times for good measure.  
“Did that please you?” Say’ri asked. “I would do anything to please you, all you have to do is ask.”  
Tiki sat up and gave her a mischievous smile. “Strip down,” She said. Say’ri nodded and got up, taking her clothes off slowly. Tiki sat and watched, feeling a tingle in her nethers like nothing she had felt before. She wanted the princess so badly it hurt. She pulled her panties off and opened her legs wide, letting Say’ri finally have a look at her most secret area.  
Say’ri stopped short and stared. Though she had been with Tiki when the Manakete had delivered her egg, she had mostly just held her and had never actually seen her vagina. It wasn’t too bad, despite the difficulty Tiki had had in having her child.  
“Thou can do whatever thou wouldst like to do, Say-Say. I can handle it. I’ve waited three-thousand years for someone like you, and I’m ready,” Tiki said. Say’ri sat down in front of Tiki and admired her privates, slowly taking her finger and tracing the Manakete’s vagina several times. Tiki growled happily and closed her eyes to let her lover work. Say’ri planted a kiss on the dragon girl’s clit and teased it with her tongue for a few minutes. Tiki loved every second.  
Say’ri paused to breathe, and then drew her tongue across Tiki’s vagina before driving into her and eating her out greedily. Though she didn’t taste sweet like the princess had imagined, she didn’t taste bad. And Say’ri loved the noises the Manakete was making. She delved deep, trying to get every drop of Tiki’s nectar. Tiki held her head to her and wouldn’t let go. She was so close now, she needed release.  
With a few more loving licks and sweeps, Tiki climaxed. Say’ri continued her ministrations, cleaning up the fresh nectar, leaving the Manakete right back on the edge. Tiki and Say’ri both found out just how sensitive she was.  
Once she had gotten as much as she could, Say’ri withdrew her tongue from Tiki and tackled her, pushing her back on the bed. Tiki certainly had not expected this, but it amused her. The princess began kissing the Manakete’s neck, one hand scratching behind her long ears, the other sneaking back down between her legs.  
“Are you sure you’re ready?” Say’ri asked. Tiki simply nodded. Say’ri alternated petting, teasing Tiki’s clit more, and then finally sliding three slender fingers deep inside her.  
“Don’t hold back. It probably won’t hurt since I had a child,” Tiki said. Say’ri nodded and moved her fingers in and out slowly at first. Tiki murred, pleased. It felt good for her, and Say’ri was enjoying doing it. She was finally making sweet love to the dragon she adored, and they were both very happy with it. Tiki was bucking her hips upwards, trying to get the fingers inside her deeper. She held Say’ri to her, crying out in sheer delight.  
“You’re so warm and wet,” Say’ri purred.  
“And all yours. Faster, please!” Tiki moaned. Say’ri was all too happy to oblige, her fingers filling Tiki even harder and faster. She was a little disappointed that Tiki wasn’t nice and tight like she was, but she loved her so much it didn’t really matter. It didn’t even matter that Say’ri was doing all the work, she wanted to pleasure Tiki, she didn’t care. As long as Tiki was happy, Say’ri was happy.  
Tiki came even harder than before, screaming. Forgetting completely that Marti was asleep in the room. Well, had been asleep. The Manakete child started crying, and Say’ri pulled her fingers out of Tiki and let her up. The princess suckled her fingers, but Tiki couldn’t get right up. She took a few seconds, breathing deep, and then managed to get to her feet and go over to tend to her child. She took the chick into her arms and laid back down on the bed, cuddling her baby.  
Say’ri went and laid down next to Tiki. “I’m sorry,” she said.  
“Don’t be. It’s my fault. But I’m happy, and Marti will go back to sleep. What’s more, according to the Manaketes you and I are one now. It was amazing, by the way,” Tiki said. Then she pulled Say’ri close to her and whispered in her ear “And next time, it will be my turn.”  
“Looking forward to it, Tiki,” Say’ri said, planting a final kiss on Tiki’s cheek before curling up and falling asleep next to her.


End file.
